Vote
This is the fourteenth episode of the new Teletubbies TV show from 2015. Plot Laa-Laa finds a video on her screen of Donald Trump giving a speech, so she shows the other Teletubbies. They watch the video of Trump's speech, then say "AGAIN, AGAIN!". Laa-Laa then plays the video 3 more times, until Po stops Laa-Laa because all the repeated watching of the video reminds her of Vine. All of the Teletubbies love Trump's speech - Dipsy loves his idea of building a wall on the Mexican-American border, Tinky Winky is glad to see someone else agrees that Starbucks should be boycotted, and Po just loves EVERYTHING about Trump. She even KISSES Trump on Laa-Laa's screen. The Teletubbies decide to wait for the election, so they kill time by playing "Election" with the Tiddlytubbies, where each Teletubby is a presidential candidate and the Tiddlytubbies vote for one. Laa-Laa portrays Hillary Clinton, of course Po portrays Trump, Tinky-Winky plays Gary Johnson,and Dipsy portrays Jill Stein. Angered when the Tiddlytubbies all vote for Alt 2.0 despite the fact that she is just helping Noo-Noo clean and isn't even IN the election, Po tells the Tiddlytubbies that their best bet is just voting for her...er...Donald Trump. As gullible as the Tiddlytubbies are, they all vote for her except Umpie-Pumpie, who votes Noo-Noo. Tired of waiting for Election Day, the other Teletubbies are elated when a while later, Dipsy LIES to them that the election is occurring, so the Teletubbies use the Tubby Phone to go into the real world, where they go to a random fire department to cast their votes for president even though it's not even Election Day. Pretending to be American citizens, they cast 10,000 votes for Donald Trump, thinking he's going to win the election for president of the United States. The episode ends when they find out that Donald Trump actually became president...of some place called Trumpland on the planet Stultus. Since Dipsy lied to them, the other Teletubbies kill him and steal Dipsy's rocket to fly to Stultus. When they are in Stultus they see Elena of Avalor helping Trump build a wall. Reception Kids began to think Donald Trump was a good guy just because the Teletubbies cast 10,000 votes for him. A reported 73 cases of children forcing their parents to vote for Trump in the 2016 election happened because of this episode. Kids whose parents liked Trump even before seeing this loved this episode, OBVIOUSLY. MSNBC surprisingly didn't rant about this episode, despite the fact that it prominently featured a Republican. Trivia *This episode reveals that the Teletubbies are Republicans. *This is the only Teletubbies episode to be produced wholly by Nick Jr. and not at all by the BBC. Due to this, it aired on Nick Jr. before it aired on CBeebies. **This episode is considered the second episode in Nick Jr.'s broadcast of the Teletubbies series due to airing after We're Back...and WORSE Than Ever! and before Po Cootah Rampage in the US. Category:Show Episodes Category:Teletubbies Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes